Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord discover Thunderwing/Thunderwing forms an alliance with the Changelings
This is how Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord discover Thunderwing and Thunderwing forms an alliance with the Changelings goes in Transformers Prime: Attack of the Changelings and Thunderwing. Trixie, Thorax, and Discord see a purple meteor crash into the Everfree Forest Starlight Glimmer: What was that? Trixie: It looked like a meteor. Thorax: And a purple one too. Discord: Let's check it out. go to the Everfree Forest and run through it until they come across the Dark Energon meteor and inside is Thunderwing half-buried in the Dark Energon meteor with only his head, torso, and right arm sticking out Starlight Glimmer: Whoa! Trixie: He's a big one. Thorax: Well, I've never seen him before. Is he dead? Discord: Just give him a nudge. Thunderwing's finger Starlight Glimmer: Be careful. Trixie: What? Thorax: It was just a tiny nudge. Discord: I guess he is dead. fingers start moving, which none of the four notice. Thunderwing raises his arm to smack Starlight away, but Thorax notices. Thorax: Starlight look out! Starlight with his magic and pulls her away from Thunderwing just as his hand is about to smack her away. Thunderwing: Death to the Elements of Harmony! raises his fist to smash Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord, but they move out of the way. Starlight Glimmer: What's he talking about? Trixie: He said "Death to the Elements" so he must have the desire to destroy them. Thorax: That's what I was about to say. Discord: This is not good. Thunderwing: I don't have a desire to destroy the Elements of Harmony. It is my mission to destroy the Elements of Harmony by my master, Unicron the Chaos Bringer! Starlight Glimmer: What?! Trixie: Oh, no! Thorax: Uh-oh! Discord: Not good, not good, not good! Thunderwing: I like not good. Starlight Glimmer: Run! Trixie: Come on! Thorax: Hurry! Discord: We must keep him from the elements. Thunderwing: Nothing will keep Thunderwing from the Elements of Harmony! Starlight Glimmer: Hurry! Trixie: Come on! Thorax: Let's go! Discord: Hurry! Thunderwing: Yes. Run all you want. starts attacking the group until the Changelings arrive Queen Chrysalis: Changelings attack. Thunderwing: Destroy! Starlight Glimmer: Let's go while he's busy fighting the Changelings. Trixie: I agree. Thorax: We must warn Twilight. Discord: Yes. the Changeling Kingdom Changeling: He's definitely incomplete. Once we pull him out of the meteorite, I'm afraid he'll look like a puzzle with pieces missing. Queen Chrysalis: Your ability to state the obvious staggers the imagination. Changeling: My apologies, Queen Chrysalis. Some of the missing components may have been embedded in fragments of the meteor that split off and fell in other locations. Queen Chrysalis: I see. Wake him up. Changeling: Yes, Queen Chrysalis. wakes up and looks around at his new surroundings and looks down and sees his legs are stuck to green goo. Thunderwing: I am Thunderwing. Release me immediatly! Queen Chrysalis: I am Queen Chrysalis, leader of the Changelings. Thunderwing: Your name means nothing to me. I exist only to destroy the Elements of Harmony! Release me so that I may find their wielders and complete my mission! Queen Chrysalis: Seems to me that you are in no position to make demands, Thunderwing. Even if I did released you, your body has taken on too much damage to function. However, if you swear your loyalty to the Changelings and to me, then I promise you that I will have you repaired and provide you the opportunity to destroy the Elements of Harmony. Thunderwing: HA! You, repair me? You cannot even comprehend how long have I existed. The technology of my construction is beyond your grasp. Queen Chrysalis: On the contrary, my knowledge of Cybertronian Physiology is unparalleled. Thunderwing: So be it. But understand this, Queen Chrysalis. Once the Elements are gone, my loyalty will return to my one true master, Unicron the Destroyer! Queen Chrysalis: herself We shall see. Changelings Find all the locations where the fragments of the meteor fell to Equestria. [